


first light of new life

by PinkParakeet



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, Existential Angst, Existentialism, Gen, Hurt Link, Link (Legend of Zelda) Needs a Hug, Rebirth, Resurrection, can i write anything besides angst? stay tuned to find out, i like the headcanon that sometime during his healing sleep he was somewhat concious, tbh im not sure what to tag this sdbashir, the story is vague but i promise its them ghjdfhbhfv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:28:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28087743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkParakeet/pseuds/PinkParakeet
Summary: It came into consciousness slowly.It became aware of its own presence, the biting cold water beneath it. A voice, whispering words it could not understand, washing over it like mist. Urging the body to drift once more, into the peace and the chaos of nonexistence.Not yet. Not yet. Not yet.-What if Link's resurrection wasn't so clean cut? What if his amnesia was deeper than portrayed?
Relationships: None
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	first light of new life

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of based on this piece of art
> 
> https://lowlighter.tumblr.com/post/190208962655/i-lost-my-mind

It came into consciousness slowly.

It became aware of its own presence, the biting cold water beneath it. A voice, whispering words it could not understand, washing over it like mist. Urging it to drift once more, into the peace and the chaos of nonexistence. 

_Not yet. Not yet. Not yet._

It did not exist, and yet did all the same. It was not a _he_ or a _she_ or a _they_ yet. It was not a _what_ or a _who._ But it was, it was tangible, touchable to the beings that remembered. But not alive.

_Not yet. Not yet. Not yet._

It did not know how much time had passed, had no concept of it. It only knew it was there, in the world that housed so much and still so little.

The body lied there, existing but not alive, not existing yet. It waited.

_Not yet. Not yet. Not yet._

The first light, small and distant but blinding all the same. The light whispered, hissed and whirred soft words heard by none, falling over the body like silk chiffon, a veil glittering in the expanse of nothing. The light _pulsed_ and _beat_ and _thrummed_ in tune with its words.

_Open your eyes._

The body pulled itself up, out onto the rim of the tomb, experiencing and feeling the world around it. The body hunched over itself, its skin folding and bending and stretching with every movement. Pale porcelain mottled with cracks of pinks and purples and reds. Water fell from its eyes, chest rising and falling out of rhythm and too quickly.

The soul inside shuddered with grief and sadness and tears, as this body knew not what it was, who it lost. It did not know its name, or why it had awoken. The body was blessed with the curse of thought, of feeling, of existence. It was blessed with the curse of grieving over something it did not know, the confusion of the life it lived before and the emotions it still felt. Hot breaths puffed from its lips, molten tears fell from eyes older than one can understand.

A voice, one different from the first, one the body recognized as its own, let out moans of agony. It cried in pain, though it was not injured. It felt the pain of being pieced back together, of being brought back from nonexistence. It moaned and wailed under the crushing pain, the weight smothering it from every direction, like boulders of a quaking mountain and ocean water that fills the lungs of the unlucky. 

As the being waited, listening for the voice that kept it company, that eased its fitfulness while it was created, the being realized that it was shattered into so many pieces, yet glued together at the same time.

The being knew no name, nothing of the life it once lived. It knew only of its own existence.

And it _hurt._

**Author's Note:**

> lemme know what u thought!


End file.
